


The Dark Isn't All Bad

by BecMcc



Category: Tales of Zestiria, 黄金の太陽 | Golden Sun Series, 黄金の太陽 漆黒なる夜明け | Golden Sun: Dark Dawn
Genre: Felix and Sheba living in the middle of nowhere, Multi, So spoilers for the first two games, Takes place at the same time as Dark Dawn, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecMcc/pseuds/BecMcc
Summary: Sorey goes out of what he considers to be home to find a past that he lost.Or, Sorey is confused, Velvet is pissed, no one knows what the hell Eizen's doing, Magilou is sometime a fangirl, Alex has a hit on him, and Piers is driving.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another niche crossover that may accidentally spoil things for one fandom! Yeah this is not gonna be a frequently updated thing as I have other stuff that take priority.

Felix looks to the stars as Sheba slept soundly with their young daughter in her room with their son likely hanging out with a friend from the nearby town. He sighed wondering how the survivors of Vale were even if they kicked him out, how his parents were. He also thought of his sister and old friend Isaac and his nephew who he had not seen since he was a baby. Though in all fairness Isaac and Jenna had never met his daughter and had last seen his son around the time little Matthew was born. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves and thought of Piers still sailing the world and probably considered having him teach his son how to swim since he got absolutely nowhere with that.

“Dad!” He heard his son cry out. Felix rushed outside to find his son and his friend with him as well as a child on his back.

“Eizen what happened?” He asked.

“Well Zaveid and I were just walking around when we found this kid that had washed ashore.” Said Eizen nodding to the child on his back.

“Come on Eizen, and Zaveid, run home before the head of the orphanage freaks out again.” Said Felix.

“Aw! Can’t I stay with you guys for the night?” He asked. Felix sighed.

“You can but leave a note at the orphanage.” He said.

“Fine…” Zaveid huffed then rushing back to the town’s orphanage. Felix and Eizen went inside and went to the kids’ room and set him down on Eizen’s bed. He lit a candle then started focusing his cure psynergy on the boy. It took a long while before the boy woke up and in that time Felix mentally cursed himself for not having either Mia or Piers with him and Zaveid came back from the orphanage. The boy moaned as he woke up he looked over at Felix. He gasped and backed up right into the wall.

“Hey, hey! It’s okay, it’s all right.” Felix said quietly.

“Mn… daddy?” He heard his daughter groan. Eizen then went over to her.

“It’s all right Edna.” Said Eizen. “Dad’s just doing his work, go back to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep now…” Edna groaned.

“C’mon let’s get you to mom’s room.” Said Eizen then giving her a piggyback out of the room. The boy looked at Felix frightened.

“You’re safe here, for now just rest.” He said. The boy laid back down but didn’t close his eyes to sleep. “Do you want me to watch over you?” The boy shook his head. “Hm …” He got up and went over to Eizen’s bookshelf and pulled out a book at random then gave it to the boy. “This might get help you.” The boy took the book and started reading through rather enthusiastically as Felix left the room. He went to the couch and collapsed asleep.

“Felix.” He heard Sheba say. “Felix!” he grumbled and slowly woke up.

“Morning dear.” He said.

“You know Eizen and Zaveid told me that we have an unconscious boy that they found in the kids’ room.” Said Sheba.

“Well what would you want me to do with him leave him out in the cold?” Said Felix.

“Ah … fair.” Sheba sighed. “Do you even know the kid’s name or where he came from?”

“No. I just ended up bringing him in and healed what I figured was a head injury.” Said Felix. Sheba smiled and shook her head.

“Of course …” She sighed. “Well that boy is probably rested enough, we should go talk to him.”

“Yeah …” Felix sighed. They went to Eizen and Edna’s room where they opened the door to find the boy still sleeping with the book in his arms however they got a better look at him. The brunette child looked pretty normal except that there were odd markings on his arms and his clothing looked very different from anything the two had encountered in the nearby village or what they remember from various places they traveled to before they had Eizen and Edna. The closest thing they could figure was Proxian but even that didn’t seem right as the boy lacked the pointed ears, and the scales that every other Proxian would have. “Hey, do you think he’s from the restored lands or Anemos?” Felix asked Sheba. She went over to him and focused her energy to look into his mind.

“Not what I can gather. Though I think it’s more likely that he’s from the restored lands, they’re much closer than Anemos.” Said Sheba. The boy stirred a bit in his sleep then slowly opened his eyes. The boy curled in on himself.

“Easy …” Said Felix. “You’re safe here.” The boy looked at the two nervously. “I’m Felix and this is my wife Sheba. Our son and his friend found you washed ashore last night.” The boy clutched the book Felix gave him the previous night close to his chest. “Can you tell us what happened to you?” The boy’s eyes wandered off as if he was trying to recall a memory. He shook his head.

“I… he started. I don’t remember.” The boy finally said.

“Do you know anything before?” Felix asked.

“Um … that I liked reading history.” Said the boy.

“What about your name?” Sheba asked.

“S-Sorey … yeah, it’s Sorey.” Said the boy.

“Sorey, do you honestly not remember where you came from or what happened to you?” Felix asked. Sorey shook his head. His stomach then growled and Sorey jumped a bit. The couple looked at each other amused.

“C’mon let’s get you something to eat.” Sheba said helping Sorey out of bed. The three then went to the kitchen where they found a disgruntled Edna waiting at the table.

“Mommy what’s taking so long?” She whined.

“Sorry Edna, I’m getting breakfast started.” Said Sheba with Felix accompanying her.

“By the way Edna where’s your brother?” Felix asked.

“He’s walking with Zaveid back to the orphanage.” She said, the young girl glared at Sorey for a moment.

“Who’re you and why’d you steal my room last night?” She asked.

“I’m Sorey.” The boy introduced himself.

“Sorry I had you and Eizen use our room last night honey.” Said Felix. “Sorey was found unconscious so we end up giving him a place to rest.”

“So he can go home now?” Edna asked. Felix and Sheba looked at each other for a moment. Felix then sighed and went over to his daughter as Sheba took over cooking eggs for him while simultaneously keeping an eye on some of the winter greens she’d been working on.

“It’s not that simple honey.” Said Felix.

“Why not?” Edna asked.

“Well it’s because Sorey doesn’t really remember where he came from.” Said Felix.

“Well can’t our psynergy make him remember?” She asked.

“I’m afraid it can’t.” Said Felix. “You see the mind is a very tricky thing, you see when the body gets hurt it can heal but the mind, if it gets hurt you might lose things like some of your senses or even memories and when that happens the mind might not be able to heal from that. Sometimes you get things that trigger the mind’s original function but even then it’s a bit iffy.”

“Well then can’t we find anyone who knows the boy and get him home that way?” Edna asked.

“Well if we knew anyone that knows Sorey but we don’t.” Edna grumbled.

“Breakfast’s ready.” Said Sheba putting down plates and leaving one for Eizen.

“So Sorey are you interested in anything besides history?” Sheba asked as she sat down.

“Um … exploring ruins …” Said Sorey “That’s all I know.”

“You know I think you might get along with my son Eizen. Sure he’s older than you but he’s very enthusiastic about history and ruins like you.” She said.

“Um … what do you do?” Sorey asked.

“Well we do mercenary work though Felix works as the town’s healer while I work with the orphanage when jobs are low.” Said Sheba.

“Mom, Dad!” They heard Eizen call. 

“What is it Eizen?” Felix called.

“Piers’s ship is in the town’s docks!”

“Sh…” Felix started before looking over to the two younger kids. “Darn it.”

“Ugh we haven’t cleaned up at all and what are we gonna do about-” Sheba started.

“The child your son and his friend found washed ashore last night?” They heard a familiar voice say. The two rushed to the door to see Eizen standing next to the very familiar blue haired Lemurian sailor.

“P-Piers! Good morning! We didn’t expect you to come back so soon!” Felix stammered.

“Really because last I checked it’s the time of year where I make sure that you two aren’t dead.” Said Piers with a smirk and crossing his arms.

“Oh.” Said the couple.

“So does anyone know about our location?” Sheba asked.

“Besides me, no.” Said Piers. “Though I did see Jenna over the year and she wanted me to give you these.” He handed Felix a stack of envelopes. Felix looked down at stack and bit his lip. “You know she’s worried about you, everyone is in fact.”

“...Maybe…” Said Felix. “Am I still framed up as a villain to the survivors of Vale?”

“Um … well …” Piers started. “I got something for Edna that I think she’d like.” He said diverting the conversation to something else as when he said that the three heard a pair of small feet run towards the door. The young girl barreled into her father’s leg and peered over it shyly. Piers smiled and crouched down to her level “Hello Edna.” He greeted. “I’m assuming you heard that didn’t you?”

“And I think you’re doing this to avoid dad’s question.” Eizen remarked.

“Don’t worry I got something for you too.” Said Piers. He then pulled out an orange hamster with a hat plushie and gave it to Edna. “A lot of people in Kaylay are saying that this is a good luck charm plus I know you like cute things.” Edna quickly took it and quickly hid behind your father. Eizen almost said something but Piers then gave him a metal coin. “I managed to find this thing. I think it might be from the Alchemic Wars.” Eizen didn’t complain and took the coin quickly. Sorey rushed over to look at the coin that Eizen got. “So you’re the kid they found.” He said.

“Um … y-yeah! I’m Sorey.” Sorey introduced himself.

“My name is Piers.” He introduced himself to the child. “It’s nice to meet you Sorey.”

“Why don’t you come inside.” Sheba offered. Around then Zavied came running back tugging along a young boy with short blue hair that looked like a paler more faded version of Piers’s. “Zaveid? What are you doing here?” While Felix’s face just said “Oh no. Not another one.”

“Mikleo!” Piers exclaimed. The other adults looked over to him but the sailor ignored it and went over to the boy. “What on earth are you doing here?”

“I snuck on the ship.” Said the boy bluntly.

“What? Don’t you know that’s dangerous? You could’ve been crushed!”

“I was careful!” Huffed the boy.

“Does your mother know about this?” Piers asked, the boy shook his. “Oh Mikleo what am I gonna do with you?” He then huffed.

“How about we talk about this inside, and Zaveid, you go back to the orphanage.”

A while later after some food the adults were waiting for some hot water to boil while Edna sat with them fiddling with her new plush toy. Meanwhile the boys were in Eizen and Edna’s room pouring over Eizen’s collection of history books with Mikleo arguing quite a bit with Eizen over the accuracy with some of the books.

“Well it looks like the boys are enjoying themselves.” Piers commented. “And what about you Edna, you sure you want to stay with us instead of joining the boys?”

“I don’t wanna.” Said Edna.

“So … about that boy.” Felix began. “Is he…?”

“He’s my son.” Said Piers.

“Who … when …?” Sheba started.

“About ...eight years ago with a non-adept that I helped out and temporarily traveled with … then dropped off in Lemuria with her brother hoping that they’d be safe. But since I got banished from there things ended up being complicated keeping me from raising Mikleo.” Piers explained.

“Then how on earth does the boy know that you’re his father?” Felix asked.

“Well I assume that Muse told him, or he may have just figured it out.” Said Piers.

“But…” Sheba began.

“I know what you’re going to ask Sheba but my going back to Lemuria has to do with trade relations with Sana.” Said Piers. “Because of this King Hydros and Lunpa were able to make a work around that I can come back if on very short business related visits.”

“I see. Has he gotten harassment from any other Lemurians?”

“I don’t think so, he’s too headstrong, and outspoken for anyone there to harass.” He said, joking with the last bit.

“Is he anything like you were when you were a child?” Sheba asked. Piers chuckled to himself.

“No.” He said. “He’s the exact opposite of how I was when I was his age. I don’t know how Muse, Michael, and my uncle are able to keep up with him.”

“Muse, that’s his mother’s name right?” Felix asked.

“Yes.”

“What is she like?”

“Well she obviously isn’t plagued with the same health problems my mother had, when I traveled with her she was rather feisty. Though when she’s not smacking monsters with her staff she’s one of the kindest people you could meet. And she’s pretty protective of Mikleo” Said Piers. 

“Then why did Mikleo run from home?” Felix asked.

“I think it’s because I’m hardly around for himl, that and he complains that Lemuria is boring pretty frequently. So he tries to pull this stuff frequently with me and Muse always catching him. But enough about Mikleo what about Sorey?”

“Well he seems to be suffering from amnesia so not even he knows how he ended up here or where he came from.” Said Felix “And since he washed ashore I doubt that there’s anyone here that would know who he is.”

“Do you need me to find someone that would know him?” Piers asked.

“... That would be nice.” Said Felix. “If you don’t mind that is.”

“Well normally yes but I have a hunch on where he might be from judging the markings on his arms.” Said Piers.

“What? Where?” Felix exclaimed.

“I can’t say yet but I’ll get there and write you about what I found as soon as I can. After getting Mikleo back home that is.” Said Piers.

“All right.” Sighed Felix.

Piers and Mikleo left the next day. Weeks later Felix and Sheba got a letter from Piers that read:

_ My suspicions were right but do not send Sorey back to his original home. _

“He didn’t even bother writing down where he went.” Sheba huffed.

“That’s pretty suspicious.” Said Felix. “But, his age aside, if he’s hiding it and saying that Sorey shouldn’t go back there ... then it might not be a good thing.”

“Well darn,” Sheba sighed. “Well what are we gonna do?”

“Well I guess we have to adopt him or send him to the orphanage.” Said Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry anything concerning the Berseria cast will appear in the next chapter.


	2. A ten year time skip later

Chapter 1

Ten years since Sorey was found then adopted Felix and Sheba had a pretty normal life, okay sure Sorey tends to be quite a night owl and acted strange during eclipses, the pair did a lot of mercenary work, and Eizen disappeared on them one day but otherwise it was pretty normal. Hell the four planned to look for Eizen until they got four unusual visitors; a blond proxian woman with lavender skin and pink scales, young blond child that looked dead inside not that Felix noticed him, and man that looked like he might be from Nihan with a big fuck off sword and a woman that looked pretty normal except for her left arm being completely covered in bandages likely hiding something and wearing clothing that left very little to the imagination oh her skin was a bluish tint similarly to how Felix and Sheba remembered Saturos.

“Can we help you?” He asked confused. The Proxian woman then gasped.

“Oh my god you’re Felix!” She exclaimed.

“Uh … yeah …?” He replied.

“Hi … hi! I’m Magilou! I was just a baby when you saved our town but I thought you went off and died somewhere but but … I never thought I would see you out here living despite the Vale refugee propaganda everywhere!” She rambled.

“Um …” Felix started.

“Trust us she’s usually not like this.” Said the man. “Okay she’s still obnoxious but she’s more of a nihilistic ass most of the time.” Around that time Sorey came walking in.

“Felix do you think we should buy a new map? These aren’t really updated.” He asked.

“You?!” The non proxian woman exclaimed.

“What?” Said Sorey.

“Do you know him?” Felix asked.

“He’s the General’s son.” Said the woman. “But I thought you were dead.”

“Huh? Th-the General? What are you talking about?” Sorey asked.

“He lost his memory around the time we found and adopted him.” Said Felix.

“So he’s effectively dead for Velvet.” Said the man.

“Actually this might be useful.” Said Velvet.

“How?” The man asked.

“I could use him as a bargaining chip to have the General get into the High Empyror’s favor to give him up.” She said.

“You know I’m right here and no, I’m not gonna be used as a bargaining chip for whatever you want to do.” Said Sorey.

“Velvet, Velvet, you’re thinking of something too risky and impractical for a big ol’ revenge plot. Let’s start with something more simple like replacing the boat we just crashed.” Said the proxian. She then looked to Felix. “Can you please fix our boat or point us where we could find one? Please?” She then begged.

“Don’t do that!” Said Felix. “And I’m pretty sure that all the town’s boats are currently in use right now, so you have to wait for one of them to get back.”

“Or we could hope that Piers does his annual check up on you and Sheba within the next week.” Said Sorey.

“Well that depends on if he’s willing to take you on his ship.” Said Felix. Velvet huffed in annoyance. “Sorry it’s all we could do for right now.”

“Oh … oh … it’s all right Felix.” Sighed Magilou trying to slump on Felix but he stepped out of the way before she could nearly making her stumble over.

“Felix, close the door it’s starting to get drafty in here.” Said Sheba.

“Dad if those guys are staying can we charge them?” Edna asked.

“Oh I’m sure that you can be a bit giving when it comes to letting guest stay.” Said Magilou.

“500 coin” Said Edna.

“All right.”

“No Edna we’re not gonna charge that much. But the village inn is still gonna be much cheaper.” Said Felix. “Oh, he said your name was Velvet right?” Velvet looked over to him. “I would go to one of the shops like the local armor shop and get a coat.” Velvet glared at him for a moment.

“Let’s go.” She told the man and the Proxian.

The next day Piers came by for that annual “oh hey you’re not dead” check up with an extra person this time around. A certain boy with violet eyes and light blue hair now grown into a lithe young man that gave Felix and Sheba a pretty good idea on what Muse looked like. Sorey however couldn’t help but look at him sparkly eyed. 

“Holy cow did he grow up.” He said under his breath.

“So did you catch him as a stow away again?” Felix joked. Mikleo huffed.

“No.” He said.

“He needed my help with some research.” Said Piers. “And said research apparently needed him to get out of Lemuria.”

“And you’re not worried at all that he’ll be technically exiled like you?” Felix asked.

“Not really as long as those trade routes stay open it’ll be fine.” Said Piers.

“You seem pretty positive about it.” Said Sheba.

“Anyway can you help us with something?” Said Felix.

“What is it this time?” Piers huffed. 

“Help us find Eizen and bring him back home.” Said Felix.

“Wait … what? He’s missing?” Said Mikleo.

“Oh, that’s right, I forgot to tell you about that.” Said Piers. Mikleo then glared at him. “Easy now, Eizen went on a fishing boat like five years ago and hasn’t returned home since. And I’ve kind of been helping you find Eizen the last few years.”

“I didn’t really mean that I mean can you search the eastern ends of Angara and Gondowan while we look around Hesperia and Atteka?” Felix asked. Piers’s eyes widened for a bit and then he smiled.

“Oh! So you’re finally gonna look for him and you need assistance finding him in bigger oceans.” He said. Felix nodded.

“Felix, Sheba, can I go with Piers?” Sorey asked quickly. The adults, and Mikleo looked over to him confused while Edna side eyed him.

“Freaking horn dog.” She muttered under her breath.

“Sorey … what’s gotten into you?” Sheba asked. She then looked to the sky. “There’s no eclipse so what’s wrong?”

“I … I … Well I … um …” Sorey stammered “It’s been like uh … ten … ish years since Mikleo and I hung out … so … can we catch up while we’re on the boat?”

“I don’t see why you can’t.” Said Piers with a shrug. “But it’s up to Mikleo.”

“Yeah you can come with.” Said Mikleo.

“Yes!” Sorey cheered under his breath.

“Mom, dad can I come with him?” Edna asked.

“You too Edna?” Sheba exclaimed.

“Piers doesn’t know what to do when eclipses happen.” Said Edna. “Someone has to come along who knows what to do and knock him out to get him to sleep.”

“You knock him out to get him to sleep?” Felix exclaimed.

“You keep mentioning eclipses, what is that about?” Piers asked.

“Well …” Felix began.

“He gets squirrely around then.” Said Edna.

“Edna …” said Felix.

“In that case shouldn’t he bring some tissues? I mean ... keep it clean.” Said Mikleo. Piers turned to his son with a look of absolute shock and horror.

“Mikleo!” Piers scolds while Edna smirked.

“What? Do you have any other definition for Squirrely, that doesn’t involve squirrels, amd don’t mean you need to masturbate!” Argued back.

“It has nothing to do that!” Felix exclaimed. “That’s just my daughter messing around, Sorey tends to get uncharacteristically quiet and act like he’s possessed.”

“Did you try to get an exorcist about that?” Piers asked.

“Yeah but they couldn’t find any evil spirits.” Said Sheba.

“It may be because he lacks control.” They heard a different voice say.

“Now what?” Piers huffed.

“Oh hello again!” Sorey greeted as Velvet and her group approached.

“Oh my gosh I can’t believe that three of Prox’s saviors are in one place!” Magilou said. “Now all we need is Jenna and we’ll be set!”

“You know it would help if you didn’t fan girl for five minutes.” Said the man.

“And you are…?” Piers asked.

“Rokurou, the ladies are Velvet and Magilou.” Said Rokurou

“Well these three-” Felix started.

“Four.” Velvet corrected.

“Four?” Felix repeated.

“The kid.” Said Rokurou.

“What? Where did you?” 

“The whole time.” Velvet said bluntly. “I’m guessing you didn’t notice him because he didn’t say a word is that it?”

“Sadly yes.” Felix sighed.

“Don’t blame you. The kid hasn’t talked at all since we picked him up.” Said Magilou.

“Huh.” Said Felix. “Is he okay?” The other three gave him a look and shrug.

“So … What do you mean he lacks control.” Said Piers hiding his suspicion as best he can with most of it being directed at Velvet as he eyed her in particular.

“I mean he lacks any proper training.” She replied.

“I see, did you need help from Felix?” He asked.

“We did but he wasn’t much help. Perhaps we can tag along, though it will only be up to Angara’s western shores.” Said Velvet.

“I can do that.” Said Piers.

“Good.” Said Velvet.

“Oh and if say after that we run into each other and you just so happen run into these guys, can you beat the shit out of them and drag them to us?” Said Magilou giving Piers a paper. He looked at it for a bit.

“What the …” He said. Sheba and Felix looked over his shoulder.

“What?” Said Sheba.

“No …” Said Felix. With that reaction Mikleo and by extension Sorey couldn’t help but peek over.

“So … what’s so damming about this? It’s just three people trying to hard to be edgy.” He questioned.

“You’ve read on the history from thirty years ago right?” Said Piers.

“Well … admittingly it’s not really my strong suit.” Said Sorey with a shrug.

“But at the very least you know the the name Alex right?” Piers asked.

“Yeah.” Said Sorey.

“The man with the mask on a quarter of his face is Alex.” Said Felix.

“Is he really that stupid or is that part of his face really fucked up?” Edna asked.

“Well I’d hope it’s the latter.” Said Felix. “This is embarrassingly obvious for him.”

“Yeah and watch your language Edna.” Said Sheba.

“So we have to keep an eye out for two edgelords and the travel companion my father replaced, in addition to Eizen?” Said Mikleo.

“You didn’t have to put it like that.” Piers huffed.

“It’s true.” Said Mikleo. “You did basically replace him.”

“Anyway … yes we need to keep an eye out for two edge lords and Alex along with Eizen.” Said Felix. “You all can get going tomorrow while Sheba and I will get on a fishing boat. Understood?”

“Yes dad.” Said Edna.

“Yeah.” Said Magilou.

“I get it but Felix, if you’re going to search the western sea you should look for Aifreid.” Said Piers.

“The pirate from Lud?” Felix questioned, Piers nodded.

“People call the western sea his waters so it’s likely that Eizen ran into him at some point. So If I were you I’d try to get information out of him.” Said Piers.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Said Felix.


	3. Setting Off

Chapter 2

The next morning Sorey and Edna, along with several others set off in Piers’s ship.

“Hm, it’s been a long time when this is feasible.” Piers said to himself.

“What’s feasible?” Mikleo asked.

“Actually flying to Western Angara.” He said.

“I thought this boat can always fly.” Said Magilou.

“It can but it takes a lot of Psynergy so I seldom use it.” Piers explained. “But with four adepts here we can get to Western Angara in no time.”

“No.” Said Velvet.

“What was that Velvet?” Piers asked.

“A flying boat draws too much attention just sailing there would be a more quiet approach.” Said Velvet.

“Are you trying to launch a surprise attack on these people?” Sorey asked.

“Yes. They don’t know I escaped from prison so-” Velvet started.

“Wait … you escaped from prison?!” Mikleo exclaimed.

“So I need to be careful when approaching them.” Said Velvet.

“If you don’t mind me asking why were you in prison?” Sorey asked.

“Well …” Magilou started. “It wasn’t just her. It was all of us.”

“Even the kid?” Piers asked pretty disturbed at the thought of a child in prison.

“No not him.” Said Velvet. “We just got him out of a weapons lab.”

“Wait … what’s a weapons lab?” Sorey asked.

“A typically Tuaparang facility that specializes in weapons development.” Said Piers.

“Tuaparang?” Said Sorey.

“Wait, what do you mean “typically?” We ran from Tuaparang, and that’s the only place where I’ve seen weapon development labs!” Said Rokurou

“In ancient times Lemuria had similar facilities but were sealed off and or destroyed. I feel that the people that lived in the country now known as Morgal also had something similar that was sealed off.” Piers explained. 

“Are these some of the things you’ve been investigating all these years?” Mikleo asked.

“Well if I run into them then maybe.” Said Piers. “But I’d keep from getting really into them as they have secrets that the ancients would want to stay secrets. And I lack the psynergy to be able to go further in them.”

“So what’s Tuaparang?” Edna finally asked.

“Ask Velvet.” Said Piers. Edna looked at Piers annoyed for a second then went over to Velvet and asked her the same.

“It’s a very militaristic country and a people that I want revenge on.” She simply said. The conversation ended at that as the Lemurian ship continued sailing. That night on another virtually sleepless night for Sorey he went up on deck to spot Velvet looking at the stars. The creeks of the deck from his footsteps caught her attention.

“Hi.” He said.

“Hi.” She replied.

“So couldn’t sleep?” He asked.

“Somewhat … it’s more like a trait of ours.” Said Velvet.

“What do you mean by that?” Sorey asked.

“We’re Tuaparang, our powers derive from shadows.”

“Powers? Like Psynergy?” Sorey asked. Velvet nodded. “So that makes you and maybe me … some sort of shadow adepts?”

“More or less.” Said Velvet.

“So eclipses affect you too?”

“They do.”

“Why is that?”

“Well with solar eclipses it’s because in the sunlight our power is very weak to the point of being non existent. A solar eclipse basically gives us a sudden power rush during a time where we can’t really use our powers.” Velvet explained.

“So right now would be a time where your psynergy is active?” Sorey asked.

“Yes. But for some reason it’s still weaker in comparison to other adepts.” Said Velvet.

“How does that happen?” Sorey asked.

“I don’t know.” Said Velvet. The two fell silent for a moment before Sorey spoke up again.

“You said that my behavior during eclipses has to do with lacking control over my Psynergy right?” Sorey asked.

“Something like that.” Said Velvet.

“Can you teach me?” Velvet looked to Sorey and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Did Felix or Sheba ever train you?”

“They never knew, hell I didn’t know that I was a shadow adept until you just told me.”

“And in turn they couldn’t do anything for you and brushed off your lack of control as either just weird behavior or puberty.”

“Okay they weren’t that neglectful.”

“Still, you did end up woefully unprepared for this.”

“Well I wouldn’t be asking you to teach me if I did know this.” Said Sorey.

“Very well.” Velvet huffed. “But my training won’t be easy since we have to cram it in for tonight.”

“I don’t expect it to be easy.” Sorey replied making Velvet smirk.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah didn't want Sorey's heritage to be a late game twist and just wanted to get it out of the way.


	4. The Thing About Shadow Psynergy ...

Chapter 3

Around sunset Piers’s ship was approaching a port town.

“Can someone get Velvet, Sorey, and the boy? We’re heading for a port.” He asked.

“Where are they anyway?” Rokurou questioned.

“Well judging that the two pulled an all nighter they’re probably still sleeping.” Said Edna. “I’ll get them.” She then got below deck and sure enough Velvet and Sorey were asleep in the set up hammocks. However off to a corner she saw the boy reading the book Sorey brought along. “Hey!” She said whacking both Sorey and Velvet over the head. “Get up we’re almost at a port town!”

“My head hurts … everything hurts and I feel like I’m gonna die.” Sorey grumbled.

“That’s what you get when you pull an all nighter.” Said Edna.

“No. That’s actually because of me.” Said Velvet stretching then getting out of the hammock. “I was training him so that he won’t act weird during eclipses.”

“How on earth did that make him feel like dying?” Edna asked.

“I have to cram everything I know into like eight hours and have him master it as much as he can.” Said Velvet. “For now just let him rest.”

“Thank you Velvet …” Sorey groaned. She then walked over to the boy.

“Hey. Put that back.” She told the boy, he looked at her nervously. “That’s an order.”

“He can keep that.” Said Sorey. “We as a collective have an extra copy since Mikleo brought his along.” Velvet looked at Sorey then back at the boy then sighed.

“Fine, you can keep it but the next time you see Sorey you give that back, understood?” She told the boy.

“Okay …” The boy said quietly in a raspy monotone.

“Let’s go.” Velvet then walked off. For a moment the boy turned to Sorey.

“Th-Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” Said Sorey. Back on deck Piers had steered the ship into the harbor when the others got back on deck.

“I assume Sorey won’t be joining us right?” Said Mikleo.

“He and Velvet were apparently training last night and he’s still really sore from that.” Said Edna.

“You didn’t teach him anything particularly dangerous did you?” Piers asked Velvet.

“You kidding? There’s no way I could do that in one night.” Said Velvet. “I just taught him very basic shit. Something, mind you, your friends completely neglected to do.”

“Well I regrettably have to bid you adieu Captain Piers.” Said Magilou when they docked the boat. “Until we meet again.” And with that Velvet and her party left.

“While we’re here I need to pick up a few things. Mikleo can you keep an eye on the ship for a while?” Piers asked.

“Fine.” Mikleo huffed. Piers then patted his son’s shoulder.

“Hey when I get back you can look around town okay?” He said, Mikleo then gave him a small girin.

“Okay.” He said then Piers went off.

The next day they sailed off again.

“Okay since we don’t have anyone wanting to make a sneak attack, we can fly the ship.” Said Piers.

“Don’t you need a gem to be able to do that?” Edna asked.

“You do an I have it.” Said Piers. “Okay what we need to do is to cast Hover and focus our psynergy to get the thing off the ground and stop when our psynergy is starting to run low.”

“And you needed three adepts for this?” Mikleo asked.

“It’s technically doable with even one but it’s really draining with that and could only be used for emergencies at that point. Heck I r-” Piers explained.

“You rarely used it when you were traveling with Mom and Uncle Michael. I know.” Said Mikleo.

“Right. So you two get to different sections of the ship and focus your psynergy while I cast Hover.” Piers instructed then going to the helm of the ship. Piers casted the psynergy and the wings on the side of the ship stretched out lifting the ship out of the water and soon enough they were flying. Some hours later Sorey came stumbling up looking hungover. “Oh! Hello Sorey, you feeling better today?”

“Piers … can I talk to you?” He asked.

“Sure give me a minute.” Said Piers as he instructed Mikleo and Edna on the landing then quickly showed Mikleo how to steer the ship. The two then met below deck. “What do you need?”

“Did … did you know I was from Tuaparang?” He asked. Piers looked at her for a second and sighed.

“How did you figure out?” He asked.

“Velvet said that I was a son of some general and talked about some psynergy abilities that Felix and Sheba didn’t know about.” Said Sorey.

“Of course it was Velvet.” Piers huffed.

“Why did you keep this from them?” Sorey asked.

“For one, Tuaparang isn’t a good place to raise a well rounded child with all the state sponsored propaganda being spewed out at children younger than you were. Also you’re likely gonna be forced into joining the military ranks at a very young age, and thirdly, someone who previously knew you didn’t want you back.” Piers explained.

“Didn’t want me back?” Sorey asked slowly, Piers nodded. “Who?”

“I can’t tell you because at the moment their life was at risk and I haven’t been back there in ten years so I don’t know if they’re alive or not.” Said Piers. “Due to this I wrote to Felix and Sheba telling them not to send you back to Tuaparang.”

“And that’s why they adopted me?” Sorey asked.

“Pretty much.”

“You know you could’ve clued them in that I’m actually this very situational shadow adept!” Sorey pointed out.

“What do you mean situational?” Piers asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well according to Velvet the Tuaparang can only really use their at night or during a solar eclipse.” Sorey explained.

“Well … that actually explains a lot.” Said Piers. “Like Sheba, Felix, and Edna’s frequent complaints on you being a night owl and the eclipse stuff.”

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Sorey asked.

“I don’t know … for now I think I may just have you keep watch during the night as a way to help you to train your psynergy. Other than that … I don’t know … I can’t really teach you as shadow psynergy is very new. Like no library in Lemuria mentions this and well your only teacher is currently on shore and far away.” Said Piers. Sorey then sighed disappointed.

“Do you know anything about psynergy control in general?”

“Well it takes several years to even get the basics down my advice is to study up on the psynergy you’re using, if you could find any material on the particular type you’re using.” Piers advised. “Otherwise it’s gonna be through a lot of experimentation to see what works and what doesn’t. Does that help?”

“Well … I’m not sure what I was expecting.” Said Sorey. “But … thank you anyway..” They went back on deck and Piers took over for Mikleo. While Edna sat next to Sorey.

“So, what did you two talk about?” She asked.

“A lot of stuff that Velvet has said.” Said Sorey.

“Like the reason you were completely conked out yesterday?”

“Well … yeah that was one among other things.” Said Sorey. “Just wondering, how did you and Eizen learn how to control psynergy?” Edna then looked at him.

“Well … I remember Eizen learning through a lot of book reading but we both learned from helping dad.” Edna explained. “Though I don’t see why that would be useful to you.”

“I don’t either.” Sorey admitted. “Since my psynergy doesn’t even work during the day.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Edna asked.

“Edna … the reason why I’m a night owl and I act weird during eclipses is because I’m an adept.” Sorey confessed.

“And you didn’t tell any of us before because …”

“Well I don’t remember anything prior to ten years ago and I really just found out.”

“Ah …” Said Edna. “Well since you’re a nerd like Eizen I think you should try reading up on the type of psynergy you use.”

“Well … that’s the problem … as far as I know shadow adepts are only in Tuaparang, and the only material would be there.” Said Sorey. “And according to Piers there are people that might not want me back for whatever reason and if Velvet’s reaction is any indication I’m presumed dead.”

“Well if you put it that way you’re screwed.” Said Edna.

“I know…” Said Sorey.

“Well, if you really want my advice I suggest you do the same things you were doing with Velvet, just don’t strain yourself as much.” Said Edna. That night Sorey was on deck looking out for anything that might attack the ship he also worked on his psynergy. That was when Mikleo came up on deck.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Um … call me crazy but working on the psynergy that I just found out I had.” Said Sorey.

“Well if you’re trying to use psynergy you’re kind of doing it wrong.” He said.

“What do you mean wrong?”

“I mean you’re trying to manipulate whatever far too physically. Psynergy mean you have to use your mind. Sure you can use excessive movements for flare but if you’re trying to control your element you’re just going to tire yourself out.” Mikleo explained.

“Then what do I do?”

“First you need to focus your element into a single place.” Said Mikleo then showing Sorey by forming a ball of water into his hand. It then disappated. “Think you can do that?” Sorey then started focusing on his hand but nothing happened. “Focus on the element Sorey.” Mikleo then reminded Sorey huffed and started focusing on the darkness around them.

_ ‘Come on … into the hand …’ _ He thought as he closed his eyes. Mikleo saw a shadowy blip in his hand before it disappeared. “Come on …”

“You did get something Sorey.” Said Mikleo. Sorey’s eyes shot open.

“Really?”

“Yeah, keep it up but don’t do it to the point of exhaustion.” Mikleo advised, he then yawned. “Yeah I’m going back to bed. Good night.”

“Good night.”


End file.
